Beautiful Soul
by yummie-cherri
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo are going to Hong Kong. They were going there to visit Syaoron. What they didn't know was where he was planning to go with them...and no it's nothing like what you're thinking...


**Beautiful Soul**

**Summary:** Sakura and Tomoyo are going to Hong Kong. They were going there to visit Syaoron. What they didn't know was where he was planning to go with them...and no it's nothing like what you're thinking...

**Disclaimer:** CLAMP owns Card Captor Sakura. I don't own it but I do own this fanfic and Play, Chris Trousdale and their record label owns the song.

**Chapter 1: Arrival and Pop Song**

"Wait up!" a 15 year old girl with auburn hair shouted.

"Hurry Sakura-chan! We're gonna miss our flight!" replied her always cheerful friend. She finally caught up with her friend and they walked to their plane.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan that I woke up late...again."

"It's alright. It's your habit." Both of the girls started giggling.

"Flight 90 to Hong Kong will leave in 10 minutes." the person on the P.A. said. The girls ran as fast as they could to the entrance of their plane. They were out of breath but they made it. They gave their tickets to the lady and walked in.** (I think I'm gonna skip the plane scene...)**

**In the Hong Kong Airport...**

Syaoron was waiting for his childhood friends to arrive. He was standing there remembering the funny things they did when they were younger.

**Flashback (That's such a funny word..)**

A girl and a boy were playing tag in Penguin Park during the winter.

"Haha you're it," a 11 year old girl said when she touched her friend.

"Not for long," said a boy who was a year older.

The girl started running until she could run no more. The boy tagged her and they continued their game. The girl chased after him but fell when she slipped on ice.

"Ow! Li-kun! I slipped!" the aching girl cried.

Syaoron walked over to where his friend was and helped her up. When he did the girl smiled and tagged him.

"Haha you're it again!" the girl giggled.

"Hey not fair! You tricked me Sakura!" said Syaoron.

"Well... you didn't say we couldn't pretend to fall."

"You're gonna pay for that!"

"You'll have to catch me first!"

**End of Flashback (LOL...clears throat Back to the story.)**

Syaoron was smiling and all of a sudden...

"BOO!"

Syaoron jumped back and let out a scream. Everyone looked over and Tomoyo and Sakura were laughing so hard tears came out of their eyes.

"You scared me!" Syaoron told them.

"Sorry. It was the best opportunity though," replied Sakura with a big smile on her face.

"Ya," agreed Tomoyo. "First time ever that we scared you." The girls high fived eachother.

They walked with Syaoron while he was whispering curses. Tomoyo and Sakura started giggling. Sakura dropped something.

"Wait guys. I dropped something." She picked it up and put it in her purse.

"What is it?" asked a curious Syaoron.

"Nothing." Sakura smiled sweetly. They reached Syaoron's car and he put their luggage into the trunk. They got in and he turned the car on. The music started blasting from the radio. I'm Gonna Make You Love Me by Play and Chris Trousdale was playing.

"Oh my god! I love this song," said Sakura.

"Me too," replied Syaoron.

Sakura started singing the song...

Yes I Will  
I'm gonna do everything for you  
To show you that my love is true yeah  
Oh baby

I'll sacrifice for you  
I'll do what's right for you yeah  
Oh baby baby baby

Every minute every hour  
I'm gonna shower  
You with love and affection  
Look out, it's coming in your direction

I'm gonna make you love me  
Oh yes I will yes I will  
I'm gonna make you love me  
Oh yes I will yes I will

Then Syaoron started singing when Chris's turn was coming up...

Looky here girl  
My love is strong you see  
And I know you'll never get tired of me  
Oh baby  
And I'm gonna use every trick in the book  
Try my best to get you hooked  
Oh baby baby

Every night and every day  
I'm gonna get ya  
I'm gonna get ya  
Look out girl  
Cause I'm gonna get ya

Sakura starts singing again...

I'm gonna make you love me  
Oh yes I will yes I will  
I'm gonna make you love me  
Oh yes I will yes I will

Syaoron starts talking along with Chris's voice...

Every breath I take  
And each and every step I make  
Brings me closer baby  
Closer to you

Sakura talks with the girl's voice...

And with each beat of my heart  
For everyday that we're apart  
I will always be there for you

And she starts singing again...

And oh.  
Every night and every day

Syaoron sings...

I'm gonna get ya  
I'm gonna get ya  
Look out girl  
Cause I'm gonna get ya

I'm gonna make you love me  
Oh yes I will yes I will  
I'm gonna make you love me  
Oh yes I will yes I will

They sang at different parts of the chorus and when the song was over they noticed that Tomoyo taped everything as usual.

"You two have such lovely voices! So kawaii!" complimented Tomoyo.

They sweat dropped and all that singing passed time and they arrived at Syaoron's mansion. Syaoron told the butler at the door to bring the luggage up to the guest rooms. The butler did as he was told and went off. Sakura and Tomoyo got out of the car and walked to the Li mansion. They went in but nobody was there. Syaoron walked in.

"Where is your mother and sisters?" asked a confused Sakura.

"Oh them. They're on vacation."

"Oh you must feel lonely."

"Sometimes."

They walked around the mansion and Sakura snuck up to Syaoron's room to drop off a gift. She hurried back down and rejoined Tomoyo.

"Nothing's changed since we left," said Tomoyo.

"Nope. Nothing at all," replied Sakura.

**yummie-cherri:** FINALLY ANOTHER FANFIC! I know this story is named after Jesse McCartney's song but I like it and him too. lol I'm so sorry if it took forever but I had a lot of homework and I wanted to update my website a bit more. Wanna know what's inside the gift? Well.. you'll have to wait for the next chapter! Bye for now!


End file.
